gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer Archtype (NRS)
Lucifer Archtype, more readily known as A-003 Lucifer, is a Archangel Project Candidate and a high ranked Member of ZAFT that first appears in the Fanfictions "Gundam Seed: Newtype Awakening" and "Pre-Gundam Seed: Newtype Origins". Appearance Personality Described as Cold and calm with a smirk that literally translates to "No-one can beat me" and "I can kill anyone", Lucifer is described as cold and cruel however oddly sympathetic when he needs to be, killing people are no problem to him and he would go as far as to threaten allies and enemies alike if it gets them to work faster. Lucifer finds irony in his name as he feels like the "Prince of Darkness" himself and is content with his comrades respecting him through fear only if neccesary, Lucifer's cold mask cracks when around Michael though he denies it especially against his older siblings. Physical Appearance Like the Fallen Angel that he is named after, Lucifer's clothes are as black and leathery as midnight - giving a darker tone to his already impressive kill score and brutality in combat, Lucifer had black hair with some red-brown in it and has ice cold grey eyes that look upon humans worth with disgust. Biography Powers and Abilities Powers *'High Spatial Awareness' - As one of the original Archangel-type Newtypes born from unique strands of Newtype DNA, Lucifer has one of the highest levels of Spatial Awareness and has a long range around his being, he is able to detect Mu La Flaga from across the Battlefield and know that Rau Le Creuset was moving to intercept his Rival despite being in a relaxed state in the Pilot Break Room with Michael. *'Telekinesis' - Lucifer has given people reason to fear him outside of Battle when he immediatly slams sabordinates against walls or strangles them, he has been shown to do this with a frown and a flick of his wrist, it is unknown how he gained this powerful mental power. *'Cryokinesis' - Lucifer is cold compared to his warm twin brother and evidence of this is shown with how he has "no problem" with the cold climate of space itself, Lucifer has breathed on a window in Carpentaria Base causing condensation and freezing it to the window, this power my explain the coldness that Lucifer's personality resonates. *'Healing Factor' - To date, Lucifer has been seen to survive almost every kind of Human interaction that causes injury and is powerful in that he has seemingly healed from injuries unscathed, this goes alongside Lucifer's endurability. *'Seeming Immortality' - He is immune to aging and disease. He also scientifically doesn't need to eat, drink, sleep, or breath though he does tend to do all of the above, to seem somewhat, human. Abilities *'Prediction' - Lucifer has learned how to detect a person's intent even in Mobile Suite combat, he has potentially evaded over a hundred attempts against his life in such combat, through this power. *'High Reaction Time' - Lucifer has high reaction time, even more so than ordinary Newtypes, this is due to being a Archangel-type Newtype. Trivia *Lucifer is a well known Latin Word meaning: "Morning Star", "Bearer of Light" and "Light Bringer". *Lucifer is also the name of the Devil, a powerful Angel Second to None who started a revolt in Heaven, after seeking to destroy Humanity as they were being created.